ゴジラXタイタン (Godzilla X Titan)
by TheKyratianStoryTeller
Summary: When humanity began to plunder for the next thousands of years, something else laid dormant in the ocean. Soon, the world that humanity now faces will soon bare witness an old and ancient being from humanities own past.


The sky was a light grey, the overcast hovered above the city as it began to gently rain over. The vast walls bare the scars of the last great attack, and one that left such a crippling blow. Wall Maria, the first line of defense; is now inhabited by the invading titans. Standing by the edge of Wall Rose, Eren; staring at the ruins and rubble from the former wall. Guilt fled inside of him from the attack, how he used his rage on annie. Eren kept watching until his head turned from the sound of footsteps, it was only captain levi. He didn't say a word to Eren, he only stood by him. After a while, he decided to break the silence and tell him. '' I know you're recovering from the attack a few days ago but… but we need to get back out there. Eren, you're with Survey corps. We'll be heading out soon, so pack up''. Levi said turning his head slightly at him. Eren shook his head and looked at him. ''Why go out there? Don't they realise that every time we go out there, it costs us more lives''. ''I am aware of it, but orders are orders. It's non negotiable''. Levi said walking away from him, looking rather calm at the felt frustrated, first the attack now they're going to go out and investigate? It didn't add up to Eren, but what could he do about it. He had to go.

While Survey corps prepared their horses, Survey leader; Hanji, made a head count and reminded them the area they were investigating. '' were heading east, east from the first wall. Right now, we know nothing about that area or what lies at it. So expect titans, big or small''. She looked across seeing Eren in the distant, still a bit angered at the situation. '' Eren, glad you could make it. Just to advise you, were heading East from the wall. It might be a long trip so bring enough supplies for yourself''. Eren ignored Hanji and proceed to his horse. ''What's wrong with him''? She asked Levi as they loaded up and moved out. After an hour and a few miles, Eren finally opened up and started talking. ''So, why are we heading so far East from the wall. What's so special up East''? '' Well long before the first attack on Wall Maria, they spotted a few parts that could serve as another starting point for another wall. Other than that, it's just to investigate''. ''I've heard that Titans fear the area, but i find that hard to believe''. Levi said to join in the conversation. The three of them continued to talk for a while before they were far east.

The area was not what they expected of, instead of a valley; it was a coastline. The sandy shorelines looked as if they were not touched for so long, or at least at that moment. '' Are we at the right area? i think we're off a few miles''. Hanji said looking around the area, the rest of survey team prepared for the investigation. Levi sat down by the tree making sure all of his equipment was accounted for, but something didn't feel right. They headed out far East and not a single titan was spotted, what was it that kept them at bay? Nightfall came, still not a single titan in sight. Hanji gathered the Survey team and started telling them where to investigate. '' Now remember, we're still in the open. Watch your backs at all times". She said as she shot herself up into the treetops. Eren and Levi went there separate ways, but not too far in case of an called out to make sure that everyone was still alive. Eren shot up to the tree and looked around to spot any danger, nothing in sight. Eren kept thinking in his head. " What's out here anyway? I mean, what could Survey Corps want with-" Eren stopped as he felt something drip on his pants. He inspected it closer to realise that it was blood, thick blood. He looked at the leaves on the trees, completely coated in it as if it rained blood. Feeling uneasy at the sighting, Eren whistled at Levi to come to him.

Levi shot towards him, instantly he knew what he found. " That has to be from a titan, they must be near… but where"? Levi thought to himself as he jumped down landing on the slick ground, there was a stench of decay in the air. Eren covered his face to keep the smell from burning his nose and throat. Hanji joined up with the two to see what the commotion was all about. " ugh, what is that smell"! She said as she stumbled upon a titan's body, or at least was at one point. Levi looked at the waves crashing in the distance, they appeared to be getting wilder and wilder after every crash. Eren took a closer look at the body, huge slash and bite marks. Something other than a titan could do. "I-i don't get it, never have i seen this kind of damage inflicted on a titan this good of size". Hanji said trying not to touch the body, she looked at each flesh wound on the titan. Both Eren and Hanji stood up when they both heard the sound of running. Levi looked back at the direction of the sound, a titan running full speed towards them. Along with three other titans.

The three started their basic maneuvers to dispatch the titans from one another. Levi got close to the ground to try cutting at the muscle tendons. He shot up towards the titan's shoulder blade, slicing clean through enough to push him down. Eren went in between the titan, slicing at below the knee caps forcing the titan on his knees for a finishing blow behind the neck. A mist of blood shot up into the air covering Eren in it. "HOW MANY DO YOU SEE''! Eren yelled out as he landed onto a tree branch to change blades. Eren looked around quickly to get an enemy count, two more. Both very tall. Hanji shot to one for a swift neck shot before being swatted back from a titan. She hit her back on the tree and fell a few feet down. Both Levi and Eren looked back seeing their leader on the ground, Eren's reaction was to go for her. "HANJI, HOLD ON I'M COMING'! Levi looked at the waves for a brief second, the waves pulled back far… then, flooding. The water came so high that even the titans noticed, making them turn to see what the cause was. As the two titans turned, Eren saw his killing shot. Immediately, his first reaction was to shoot right between them, While Eren went for the two, Levi helped Hanji getting her up on her feet. "EREN! WAIT FOR OUR MARK''! Levi yelled out to Eren. Before Eren could get to his target, a strong force of wind pushed him away. Eren recovered and turned around… _STOMP_ … _STOMP…_ The three of them looked up to the sky.

Soon, out from the sea and into the dryland, a beast came fourth. A beast black as the sea, his spines jagged and sharp as rocks. The beast's claws had a shine as if it was forged from steel, and its size, could even rival those of a colossal. As it stepped forward, the ground shook in its way. Hanji looked up at the massive predator in both fear and awe, Eren stayed in his place, right between the two titans and the beast. Instinctively, the two titans yelled at the beast, a sign the two wanted to fight. The beast breathed in letting out a roar, a roar that shook the ground and moved the trees. Levi held onto a tree to keep himself from flying back. '' EREN, GET OUT OF THERE"! Hanji said running back as the three giants began to fight, Eren scrambled to get away. One titan ran at the beast, climbing up to his chest biting at him. The larger one kept his distance. The beast blocked every swing the titan gave until he threw off the smaller one from his chest. The titan gave a swing to the beast's head. A fatal mistake. The beast grabbed the titan's fist in its jaws as it slammed the titan twice on the ground, then, placing his massive foot on the titans chest as it ripped it's arm off the titans side. As a waterfall of blood shot up to the sky he gave one final swipe to the titans head, almost ripping his head off. While the three were running, Levi tried to call for their horse's to make a quick getaway from the fight.

"Come on, where are the horses"?! Eren said as he looked around to see if their rides were nearby in the area. "T-There, over there! The horses"! Hanji said looked forward, seeing the horses . Levi helped Hanji onto her horse as they started to run out as fast as they can. As Eren looked back to see what was happening, the beast stood there watching. As they continued a few miles, the decided to stop and rest before heading back. The problem, they were off course a few miles to the main Surveying area. Levi got down, helping Hanji down while Eren kept the lookout. "I still can't believe what i saw. What could it be, where did it come from and most importantly. How many"? Hanji said as she bandaged her wounds. "It don't matter, titan or not it's a threat to humanity" Eren said as he guarded " The real question is, why haven't we seen this beast before"? Levi questioned as he tried to spot anything that could lead them back into the safety of the walls. "One thing for sure, we have to tell the council about this". Hanji addressed as she stood up to recover from her injuries. "How off do you think we're on Levi"? He looked over to her as he walked back. " I can't tell, the topography, the area is too unfamiliar". Eren turned around. "What do you suggest then, it's too dark to travel back now". "We'll have to camp here then, one of us needs to be on guard while the rest lays down. That's all i can think of for now".

"What, are you crazy? None of us can stay out here while that beast still lurks around here. You saw what it could do, none of us want to be next". Eren said concerned of the situation. "What choice do we have Eren. We'll head out in the daylight". Hanji said as she propped herself up on the couldn't find any other reason to continue on, they had to stay for the night. After a while, they began to relax and rest for a bit. Eren, the only one awake out of the three was on guard to make sure nothing came by surprise. Eren kept thinking to himself, if it isn't a titan, then what is it then. Nothing showed that it was preyed upon the titans, it didn't even bother to eat. What fueled such a great beast? Eren kept his eyes out trying to stay awake, his only focus was on the beast. Nothing else. His eyes felt weary and heavy after each blank, he fought to stay awake until he slowly fell into sleep. … _STOMP…. STOMP…. STOMP….._ Eren jumped up as the ground shook again, shaking the trees in its way. The rest of them woke up to the sound of the beast making its way by, catching them off guard. " Well, at least it don't see us". Eren said looking up at the beasts dorsal spines, then back at the Levi and Eren were standing there, Hanji came with a plan. A plan that would probably mean death for all of them… maybe?

Hanji stood up walking weakly to the beast, walking by both Eren and Levi. "Hanji, whatever you're thinking of don't even try it". Eren said attempting to bring her back. She ignored them. Hanji stood by the large tail, grabbing on a spine as the large predator made his way by. "HANJI"! The two of them said as she was moving away. The two of them grabbed on climbing up to hanji, who was still holding on. She looked rather calm. "Why did you climb"? Levi asked as they held on to avoid falling. "Something tells me that this beast holds knowledge we could make use of, knowledge that could be used against these titans. But first, we must know what this is and where it is from". Hanji said taking her blade out cutting a good chunk out. "Hanji what are you-". Eren said stopping at the sight, the wound was reviving itself. "What i really want to know is the use for these… spines"? Hanji said looking up the beasts spines that rode all the way up it's back. "Is it used for swimming, defense? It's hard to decipher the use of these spines". Levi looked out to the side out to the open, why has this creature appeared. "What is it looking for, what drove it from the depths and onto dry land"? Levi continued to think on, but something bothered him. Who was looking for Survey corps?

The members grew restless, still no contact from the three. Two things ran in everyone's head; they were either dead, or lost. One person in particular was worried about the whole situation, Mikasa. There were no answers in the three's disappearance, and not a single guess where they could be at. Mikasa sat down thinking about the possibilities that could've happened to Eren. she stood up to go see if there was any word from them yet. While she was heading in that direction, she noticed a familiar voice coming from afar. Sasha, one of the other few members that survived the last attack. "Any reports yet"? Mikasa shook her head. The two tagged along as they went to the Survey barracks. The air was very heavy with blood, and indeed there was a lot of it. A search and rescue party was set out to find the three that early morning, instead, they found themselves attacked. "Look, I know what I saw out there! Now, we might have another attack on our wall, and we damn sure know what will happen after they break through"! A familiar voice was heard in the back. Walking out, clearly stressed, Armin walked out with minor injuries. "Well… I guess you two have heard nothing from the three either. I might as well inform you as well that our search party was a disaster, thanks to a couple of titans". "What kind? How far was the attack"? Sasha asked very suddenly and quick. "I would say about ten kilometers south from the wall, two fifteen meter classes. Unfortunately, we also spotted another sixty meter along with an armoured. We were able to get away, but now I think that we might have lured it to the wall". Armin said with worry. It was hard news to take in, the fact that Wall Maria had already took enough damage. If anyone was to begin to organize and assimilate a defensive plan; it would be Levi or Hanji.

The glow of the sun soon peeked over the night sky as the beast continued traveling. "How far off course are we"? Eren said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around noticing the size of the trees that were around them, extremely tall. They were in the Forest of Titan trees. "Wait a minute, I think I might know the way back from here"! Hanji said as she stood up, supporting herself on a spine. She scanned around looking that could tell them where they could be; a gunshot in the bark, harpoons from the last attack, Annie's footprints. She remembered that Annie left prints on the ground as she was running from eren. "Guys, down there"! She said maneuvering down to the tracks. The two followed as well, avoiding the swing from the beast's tail. "Where do you think he's going"? Levi said looking back at the creature as it seemed to disappear along the forest. "How do you know it's a guy"? Eren said looking at the tracks. "Looks like we'll be on foot for the rest of the way, we forgot the horses". Hanji said as they started their long walk back to the safety of the wall.

"Hey, I see them. There alive"! A survey scout said as a few other scouts rode to them a little bit outside the wall. The three were brought into the barracks for a brief check up and to properly bandage Hanji. "I need to test this sample, so nobody come and bother me". Hanji said limbing her way to run some experiments on the skin sample that was extracted from the creature. "How did you three survive out there? Did you see the colossal while you were around"? Sasha said as she sat in front of Levi. "No, what colossal"? Levi questioned. "That's right, Armin was sent out along with a few survey scouts to look for you. They were attacked, they reported an armored and a sixty meter titan". Sasha said sitting up. "Right now, we need a plan". Armin said as he walked in the room. "I'm almost certain that this place is still a target for the titans; with the wall near the breaking point, they won't let it slip out of there sight". Eren stood up from his chair. "T-Then what are we waiting for?! We need to set up a defense perimeter"! Eren exclaimed to Levi, who was deep in thought. "One thing for sure, where those titans are going…. You know _He_ will be following". "Wait, what do you mean"? Mikasa asked. "That… thing. It was huge, charcoal black, back lined with razor-like spines. It came out of the water very far East from the wall. Easily the size of a sixty meter, but… it was far from a titan. Didn't even look close to anything we have seen". Eren said with detail, explaining what happened and how they were able to get back to the wall. "That… That doesn't make any sense. Why haven't we ever seen it before"? Mikasa said, still trying to take in what she was told. "I don't know, it's ju-". Before Eren could finish his sentence, he heard running and shouting. "EREN, GEAR UP NOW"! Levi said as he started running up stairs. Eren already knew what was happening.

As expected, titans had begun to attack the wall. Eren and Mikasa, along with the others, made their way up to the wall to see what they were dealing with. As they reported; a sixty meter colossal, one armored titan, and plenty of other smaller titans ranging from fifteen through five meters. "DO NOT LET THEM BREACH THE WALL"! Levi said as he maneuvered downwards to the fight as many followed. Already, many had died. Eren made sure that every titan he came across would fall dead. While the fighting continued, the colossal titan slowly made his way to the wall, steam seeped from his body as he came closer and closer to the wall. Eren looked over after slashing a titan dead, immediately, he shot his red flare. Night had begun to fall over the fight. The titans were relentless over the wall, each dead titan by the wall only added to an easier climb over the wall. It wasn't long before wall maria was painted red with both human and titan blood. "Were stuck between the wall and the titans! FALL BACK"! Levi said maneuvering up the wall. The Colossal soon made it's way to the wall, along with the armored titan following. It was only a matter of time before the wall finally began crumbling down. Eren looked at the cloud of dust from the wall, only to clear up showing there useless efforts. While the commotion was directed on the north-end of the wall, a sound from the east directed Mikasa's focus. She stopped and looked what it was. "Eren… is that _him_ "? She said tapping him to redirect his attention. He looked over to see what he feared, large spines scrapped along the side of the wall. It was already here.

Eren grabbed Mikasa as he ran to go find Levi. "WE HAVE TO TELL HIM"! Eren said as he began maneuvering around to find him. Levi was with both Hanji and Sasha, along with other members of survey corps. "Levi, he's here"! Eren said as he ran to them. "What?! Alright, new plan"! Levi said. "Listen up, we're changing plans now that this new guest has joined the fight. Hanji will inform you briefly of what we might be up against". Levi said as Hanji walked up. "So, this creature is definitely not titan. Stay as far away from the jaws, claws and tail. For now, try not to make any contact with the creature at all, our blades are useless to his regeneration. If we survive this, i'll look more into this creatures biology". Hanji said as she started maneuvering her way up. "REMEMBER, STAY AWAY FROM THE JAWS, CLAWS AND TAIL"! Hanji said in the distance. "You heard Hanji, let's go"! Eren said as he followed Hanji. Many of the survey corps members were shocked and frightened at the sight of the beast, but they were ordered to stand down.

The beast made it's way around the wall opening, looking around at the sight. It stood up as it walked through the pile of bodies that blocked the way. Many smaller titans were smashed beneath his feet. Very few even got to attack the large predator before meeting a bloody end. The creatures focus changed as he was scaled in the back with steam, making him turn around to see what it was. The Colossal titan stood a ways behind him, and for a moment, they stared at each other. The titan slowly walked, soon turning into a run, towards the beast delivering a blow to the face. The beast staggered as he received multiple punches before catching one fist with his jaws, crushing it. The predator sank his claws deep into the titan's shoulder as he dragged him through building structures. Suddenly, the armored titan drove a punch in the beast's side, forcing him to fall. The armored titan lacked in the colossal's size, but his strength rivaled the colossal nonetheless. Now able to stand, the colossal was able to continue to fight. The beast swung its tail hitting the armored titan out of the air. The two colossal beings continued fighting until the beast finally was taken to the ground. The colossal continuously beaten and pounded the creature until he stopped moving. The titan dragged the beast by the throat and threw him onto the wall, crumbling on top of the beast.

Eren, Mikasa and Levi fought back hard against the hoard of titan's. Hanji, Sasha and Armin provided backup while the other three gave in as offense. As the two giants fought on, they were able to focus more on the other, smaller titans that were continuously falling through the wall opening. Hanji looked over seeing the titan throw the beast down to the wall, making it crumble. "SASHA AND ARMIN. COVER ME"! Hanji yelled out as she maneuvered to the rubble. Hanji ran to the creature, going to his head. Hanji slowly walked up to the massive jaws of the beast, she concluded that the large predator couldn't pull through the punishment. "Damn it!... Don't let the body get anymore damaged. This must be preserved at all costs"! Hanji ordered while she looked around the body. While Sasha and Armin fought off any incoming titan's, she placed her hands on the beast's throat. Hanji placed her head against it, listening to the silence in it. Soon, it felt warm, almost a bit hot. Hanji stood up and walked back away from it.

Eren stopped and reloaded another blade, only two left. "How many left Mikasa"? He said to her. "I'm almost out, and you"? "Only two. Let's make these ones count"! Eren said as he maneuvered to the colossal titan, where the fight was now focussed on. As the titan continued using his steam attack, more and more members started dying off at an alarming rate. Mikasa went for a possible killing blow before she was shot back by a cloud of hot steam. She was able to use her gear to land safely, but she was too weak to continue fighting. All of them were severely wounded from the fight. "MIKASA"! Eren yelled out as he maneuvered to her, as she crawled and leaned against a wall to sit herself up. Eren ran to her to see what was wrong. "I can't move my leg". MIkasa said as she looked ak her knee. Dislocated, but not broken. Eren held her leg as he was making leverage. "Hold up, i'm putting it in place"! He said as he got into position. He looked up seeing that the titan moved his way right in front of the two.

Both Eren and Mikasa looked up as the titan watched them. From the corner of Eren's eye, a blue light. The light grew from the rubble and dust that began to grow and grow bigger. He carried Mikasa away as the light grew bigger. As the dust cleared, the beast stood up and opened his jaws wide. A large stream of Atomic Blast lit up the area, pushing the titan back. The predator paused for a second before hitting the colossal again, creating a large burnt crater in the colossals shoulder. The creature ran at the colossal, dragging him with his massive jaws. Scratching and clawing, the two continued fighting. Eren was shocked at the sight he just saw, which gave him an idea. It sounded like suicide at first, but if it worked, this would change the course of the fight. Levi soon showed up with Hanji, Sasha and Armin. "DID YOU SEE THAT"!? Hanji exclaimed at the sight. "Who didn't"? Levi said as he went up to Eren. "I have an idea, but you might not like it". Eren said cautiously.

"ARE YOU CRAZY"?! Levi exclaimed. "What makes you think that this plan would work. You barely escaped the last time with annie"! Levi said looking at the two fighting. "LISTEN! This maybe our only chance to change the battle in favor of us". Eren said standing up. "Right now, we need to change this fight, and I think that _He_ could do exactly that! With or without you, i'm still going to do it"! Eren said walking to the edge. The three were silent at the argument for a while, until Hanji finally spoke up. "I'm in on it". "Fine, I will to". Sasha said as she walked to the edge. "It's your final call Levi". Armin said walking to Eren. "... Alright then, Armin and Hanji will distract the titan while Eren gets in there. Sasha will take Mikasa somewhere to treat her". Levi said walking to Eren. "Damn it Eren, this is crazy". He said before maneuvering to the titan.`

The predator fought savagely towards the colossal titan. Taking a few hits, the beast staggered back hitting the wall. Suddenly, the armored titan jumped up from the rubble and attacked as well. With one single swipe, the beast hit the titan against the wall, making the ground shake. With the strike of the tail, he slowly dragged his spined tail across the titan. Making a bloody mess of the titan on the wall. Eren looked over as the two continued brawling while levi followed behind. Hanji and Armin were already at scene, cutting at the joints of the colossal. "EREN, GET READY"! Levi said as he went left, soon disappearing. Eren looked straight ahead of the target, trying to make as much momentum before cutting the lines of his maneuver gear. Eren bit into his hand as he became a titan himself. He held onto the colossal titan by the shoulder, climbing up to his head. He had a good grip of the titans head before using his thumbs to crush the titan's eyes. With the two cutting the joints and ligaments of his arms, Eren guided the titan to the predator. As the colossal continues spewing steam,Eren struggled to hold onto the titan. With one swift push, the titan stumbled against the beast, giving him a lethal strike. With a rip of the colossals throat, Eren let out a roar. Levi bounded back to Eren, slashing him in the back of the neck to grab Eren. The beast bit into the colossals throat, letting out another atomic blast. From the inside out, the titan began cooking from the inside, as well as eren's limp titan. The creature then ripped the head off the dead colossal and threw it against the wall. Letting out a loud roar, Survey corps knew that the defense can now move in.

All night, the beast continued feeding off and chasing out any other lesser titans. When the sun began to rise, the creature soon began to move on away from the wall. It was finally over. The five of them regrouped at the infirmary, making sure that Eren was ok. Eren was resting on a bed while the six of them walked in. He woke up suddenly looking around. "D-Did it work"? He said. "I don't know how, but it did". Levi said standing up. "It just left an hour ago, after finishing a feast of titans". Sasha said sitting up. "Where's Hanji"? Eren questioned. "Hanji's studying the samples she was able to retrieve, she'll be here soon". Armin said as he left the room, along with Sasha and Levi. Mikasa stayed behind. "You still sore"? She asked him. "Yeah, just a little". Mikasa paused for a second, looking out the window. What was that creature? How long has _He_ been on this world she continued to wonder."Do you…. Do you think that _he_ might come back"? Eren sat up on the bed. "That's not for me to decide. Maybe he will, maybe never". He said. "For all we know… He ain't going far from here".

 _ **END**_

 **Teaser:** The few survey corps members rode out in the open plain field. "It's been awfully quiet out here". One of the scouts said. "What are we looking for"? "We're just making sure that any other titans are lurking around at night". He said as a few more scouts rode in. "Ever since that fight, I haven't seen a single titan out anywhere". One exclaimed. The night was silent and dull, then suddenly, a whisk of supersonic wind passed by the scouting squad. Nearly flying them back a couple feet in the air. As they looked, a glance of a winged creature flew by the moonlight, letting out a screech.

Disclaimer of ownership to Attack on Titan and the Godzilla franchise.


End file.
